User talk:Animeangel1998
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Animeangel1998 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 14:16, August 20, 2010 Hey :) Im happy that you have found the wedsite. I hope you like everything. If you want to talk about somthing. Or just to see how my day was. Or anything really just talk to me :). How are you today? Get back soon. CullenLoverForever17 16:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Eclipse book to movie differences Bureaucrat:TagAlongPam is the highest active Administrator on this Wiki. If she decides something she is nearly never wrong, may ask her why she edited it, but don't make it undo without asking her. Administrator:LuckyTimothy changed also your edit back, you can also ask him. Or start a discussion on Talk:Eclipse book to movie differences. Maybe you are right, cause: :"Bolding should be used in the introduction (first paragraph) of an article." ::― Twilight Saga Wiki:Manual of Style But I think only the important words should be written bold. 14:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :changed 14:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I am Diana Ray and nice to meet you!Besides Twilight,we both like Naruto!Maryalice14 14:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) My favorite characters are:Girls-Sakura and Temari Boys:Sasuke,Naruto and Shikamaru.Maryalice14 14:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That is cool.I like Gaara and Itachi,too.I also like Deidara's hair.Maryalice14 14:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry,but I have to go.By the way,do you want to be my friend at this wiki?Maryalice14 14:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I will add you as one of my fictional family members,but I don't if you are a girl or a boy,so a brother or a sister.Maryalice14 14:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC)By the way,what do you think about Romania and Romanian language? Re: Did you really meet BOO BOO STEWART? Yea I met him at Millions of Milkshakes at Westfield Culver City,CA. He has a shake there, and I got to take a picture with him and got his autograph. Might meet him today at Knott's Berry Farm. His twitter is mammarazzi1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 15:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You have to go to my user page and see family members.You are there.But I don't know what to put in the brackets.Maryalice14 15:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 15:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Got it? Talk:Achievement Awards I saw you edited Talk:Achievement Awards, but if you want Awaken 25 edits , you should add a new Message to the page instead of editing old ones. I saw that you have already edits, so you would be allowed to get: Awaken 25 edits First Change 50 edits Wolf Pack 100 edits (Awaken, First Change and Wolf Pack) 17:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :They are up. 19:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) How to link to Users: On your Userpage I would use instead of [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maryalice14 Maryalice14]-->[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maryalice14 Maryalice14] User:Maryalice14-->User:Maryalice14 or Maryalice14-->Maryalice14 Your sign Please Use 4 ~~~~, or just use 3 ~~~ to get just your sign without time and without date, but don't write a "wrong" time yourself, like you did on Talk%3AAchievement_Awards. If you want to add your Sign yourself please use User:Animeangel1998 instead of animeangel1998, cause animeangel1998 doesn't work. 20:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Cookies a game we were playing on the IRC, it's been a while since we did that though... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Edward Cullen Change Codeing mistake Code: [[Bella Swan]] doesn't work, use [[Bella Swan|'Bella Swan']] or Bella Swan Result: [[Bella Swan]] doesn't work, use [[Bella Swan|'Bella Swan']] or Bella Swan 06:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC)